The invention relates to covers for containers preferably utilized for paper cups, drawings or the like.
More particularly, the invention relates to covers for containers made from stiffened deformable substantially flat material such as for example, cardboard.
The known covers for containers normally include a cover rim having two telescopically-positioned sleeves of paste board. A cover plate is supported between the front edge of the inner sleeve and the rim of the outer sleeve. The sleeves of such cover are preferably used for drawings and they must be made of a relatively thick material to be able to resist considerably high radial pressures exerted on the walls of the container. In such constructions a reliable connection between the container and the cover is therefore required. The covers produced from the paste board are relatively expensive. The covers made from plastic material are also considerably expensive when utilized in mass-quantity packaging applications.